No tan inocentes preguntas
by Vanesa-Tsukiyomi
Summary: Amu tiene algunas no tan inocentes preguntas que nadie quiere responder y Utau cree que el único que debe aclarar sus dudas es Ikuto.
1. Chapter 1

SHUGO CHARA…

SHUO CHARA NO ME PERTENECE.

RESUMEN: Amu tiene unas cuantas preguntas para hacerles a Ikuto, pero ¿Qué se propone?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Titulo: No tan inocentes preguntas... <em>**

Por Vanesa Tsukiyomi…

* * *

><p>Utau miro con los ojos bien abiertos a Amu, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, igual era la expresión del resto de las chicas, no entendían a que venían las preguntas de la peli rosa, de verdad ya se estaban asustando, definitivamente alguien había cambiado a la joven o le habían lavado el cerebro; sus amigas se encontraban en un dilema y los chicos que estaban allí le hacían competencia a las fresas del pastel, sus rostro estaban completamente rojo, Kukai se ahogo con el refresco que tenía en sus manos.<p>

Todos se preguntaban lo mismo... ¿De dónde saco tales preguntas? Amu ya estaba más grande pero aun era la inocente y pequeña pervertida peli rosa que todos conocían, ¿Quién podría aclararles sus dudas?

Utau sonrió, la miro fijamente y volviendo a sonreír, ya sabía con quien mandarla para aclarar sus dudas, todos sintieron un extraño escalofrió recorrer sus cuerpos al verla sonreír de esa forma.

-Ikuto-dijo Utau- El puede aclararte tus dudas o decirte lo que quieres saber…

Más de uno escupió el refresco, ¿Ikuto aclarando una duda así? Miraron a Utau, ¿Quién en su sano juicio le preguntaría algo así a Tsukiyomi? Ninguno creyó que la joven se atreviera a hacer una pregunta a Ikuto sobre ese tema, se dieron cuenta de lo equivocados que estaban cuando Amu sonrió y se fue con Utau a buscarlo… Ninguno sabía si eso era una pesadilla o una broma de mal gusto, ¿Por qué Amu le preguntaría algo así a, el? Ninguno encontraba una respuesta, tampoco sabían desde que momento ella quiso saber sobre ese tema, tampoco sabían si había alguien en su vida para investigar sobre ese tema…

Si se preguntan qué es lo que despertó la curiosidad de Amu, solo fue una palabra y cuatro letras, fue esa palabra que hizo que Kukai lo bañara de refresco a Tadase, que las chicas se sonrojaran y que más de uno casi se desmaya…

S-E-X-O.

Fueron sus preguntas inocentes la que produjeron todo aquello, aun con sus 17 años aun no sabía sobre el famoso tema, después de pensar mucho tiempo y en compañía de Utau que buscaban a Ikuto, después de mucho tiempo aun no lo podían encontrar… Mientras caminaban por la calle, muy distraídas, no se dieron cuenta y chocaron con alguien, ambas alzaron su vista y se encontraron con un Ikuto que las miraba con una sonrisa burlista en sus labios, Utau corrió y se abrazo a su hermano mayor…

-Ikuto-dijo Utau- te estábamos buscando, Amu quiere preguntarte algo… ¿Y que mejor? Un pervertido para responder preguntas pervertidas…

Amu estaba sonrojada, ¿Cómo se atrevía Utau a decir aquello? En realidad no era eso, pero que lo gritara a los cuatro vientos, además que todas las personas los miraban de una forma extraña para su gusto, dejo de lado el pudor y se atrevió a mirar a Ikuto quien se soltaba del agarre de su hermana…

* * *

><p>continuara...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Shugo chara no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>NO TAN INOCENTES PREGUNTAS.<p>

* * *

><p>Ikuto las miraba intrigado a ambas jóvenes, Amu estaba en frente de él y su hermana Utau estaba aferrada a su cuello con una extraña y aterradora sonrisa en sus labios.<p>

— Amu quiere preguntarte algunas cosas y que mejor que un pervertido respondiendo preguntas pervertidas...

La mente de Ikuto hizo inmediatamente STOP, no estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada, ¿Qué se traían aquellas dos?¿Pervertido? ¿Preguntas pervertidas? Él entendía que las preguntas sobre estas cuestiones surgían mientras cada individuo crecía, pero él no era un pervertido, su hermana lo había gritado y todas las personas se detuvieron a mirarlos y lo miraban bastante raro, era el momento de uir.

— Mejor vamos a casa si quieren saber o preguntar algo...

— ¡Ese es mi hermano! —dijo Utau, esta vez gritando más fuerte que la anterior—. Pervierte a Amu.

Amu quien hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio y ruborizada, grito llena de vergüenza...

— ¡Utau!... Me voy—. Se disponía a marcharse cuando la rubia la tomo del brazo.

— Oh no Amu. Ya estamos aquí y tú nos acompañas. Vamos a casa.

Ikuto al estilo chibi y bostezando, siguió su camino y su hermana corrió atrás de él arrastrando a Amu, a quien por cierto, su alma la había abandonado y se preguntaba «¿En qué me he metido?»

* * *

><p>Utau había superado esa obsesión que alguna vez sintió por su hermano mayor y todos gracias a Souma Kukai; pero esto, sólo despertó una nueva obsesión y esta consistía en juntar a su hermano con quien consideraba su mejor amiga, Amu, y esto a Ikuto no le importaba, a quién quería engañan, le encantaba la idea.<p>

No sabía lo que le esperaba. Quizás el monstruo de los celos podría aparecer, pero eso lo sabremos, tal vez en el próximo capitulo.

* * *

><p>Continuará.<p> 


End file.
